I Have a Song?
by little.blue.pen
Summary: While sitting on a front porch, Katniss sings Peeta a song about him. One-shot, maybe a two-shot. My first fic.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games or _Bubbly_, by Colbie Caillat, or _Replay_, by IYAZ

I sit on the front porch of my new house in the Victor's Village, twirling a dandelion between my fingers. A zephyr brushes over my cheeks and pushes the hair out of my face. Ever since Peeta and I finished the Games, I've let my hair out. Having my hair in a braid reminds me too much of my time there. I spend a lot of time watching the TV and eating food. I don't get enough sleep at night so I'm too tired to do anything else. A lot of the time, the Capitol plays music videos, so I hear about a lot of songs. Once, I was watching one and I like the sound of the song so I checked the next time it was playing and recorded it. I've watched it over and over, thinking about how Peeta makes me feel.

The skin of the dandelion stem breaks and I feel the wet, squishy flesh under the stringy outside. I think of Peeta and smile to myself.

"_I've been awake for a while now,  
>you've got me feelin like a child now,<br>'cause every time I see your bubbly face,  
>I get the tinglies in a silly place,<br>it starts in my toes,_  
><em>and I crinkle my nose,<br>wherever it goes I always know,  
>that you make me smile,<br>please stay for a while now,  
>just take your time,<br>wherever you go._"

"Hey," a gentle voice says.

I look up and see Peeta standing beside me. A smile spreads across my face and I pat the deck next to me. He sits down and I watch him. The sun bounces off his hair in a nice way, his eyes seem kind of like a blue stone.

"What were you singing?" Peeta asks, leaning back on his elbows.

I copy his pose, glancing at him.

"This song I heard on TV," I answer. "_Bubbly_."

"Oh," he says. "Keep singing."

"_The rain is fallin' on my window pane,_  
><em>but we are hidin' in a safer place,<br>under covers stayin' safe and warm,  
>you give me feelings that I adore.<em>

"_They start in my toes,  
>make me crinkle my nose,<br>wherever it goes,  
>I always know,<br>that you make me smile,  
>please stay for a while now,<br>just take your time,  
>wherever you go.<em>

"_What am I gonna say,  
>when you make me feel this way?<br>I just, mmm.  
>It starts in my toes,<br>makes me crinkle my nose,  
>wherever it goes,<br>I always know,  
>that you make me smile,<br>please stay for a while now,  
>just take your time,<br>wherever you go._

"_I've been asleep for a while now,  
>You've tucked me in just like a child now,<br>'Cause every time you hold me in your arms,  
>I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth.<em>

"_It starts in my soul,  
>And I lose all control,<br>When you kiss my nose,  
>The feelin' shows,<br>'Cause you make me smile,  
>Baby, just take your time now,<br>Holdin' me tight._

_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go,  
>Wherever, wherever, wherever you go.<em>"

I somehow end up leaning my head on Peeta's shoulder, his arm around me. His soft blue eyes trace across my face and my cheeks darken. I hide my face in his arm and smile.

"It's all about you," I murmur, pulling my face up. "Well, to me, at least."

Peeta smiles a little and hugs me. He smells like Peeta: bread and charcoal and cinnamon. I wrap my fingers around his hand, but Peeta grabs my wrist and kisses my palm. My heart throbs when he does that. It still reminds me of my father. Peeta sets my hand down and holds my shoulders lightly, like I might break. Of all the people I know, apart from Prim, Peeta can read me the best.

"You really think it's about me?" Peeta asks.

"I do," I say, looking into his blue, blue eyes.

"Thanks, Katniss," he says, kissing my nose. "It's getting late."

"Yeah," I say, looking up into the peach-coloured sky.

Peeta gets up and starts walking to his house beside mine. When he is halfway there, he stops, turns and looks at me.

"Oh, Katniss," he calls.

"Yeah?" I say.

"I heard a song a little while ago. It's all about you."

"What is it called?"

"Replay," Peeta replies, and smiles.

I grin to myself and go inside, ready to search the TV channel list for 'Replay'.


End file.
